IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2014)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :5 am - Happy Morning Yehey :7:30 am - Joey & Teysi :8:30 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :Later :5 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :8 am - Joey & Teysi :9 am - Ghost Fighter :9:30 am - Kirarin :10 am - Winx Club / Kamen Rider Fourze :10:30 am - Showbiz Star :11:30 am - Love Keeps Going :Later :10:30 am - Winx Club :11 am - Hell's Kitchen :11:45 am - Showbiz Star / Noli Me Tangere (rerun) / TreseBella: Love You :12 nn - Lunch Break / APO Tanghali Na! (later at 12:30 pm) :2:30 pm - Kapinoy Cinema :4 pm - Frijolito :Later :4 pm - :Monday: Team Rescue 911 :Tuesday: Global Mission :Wednesday: Report Kay Boss! :Thursday: Lingkod Bayan :Friday: Makabayang Duktor :4:30 pm - TODAS Kids :5 pm - Noli Me Tangere (rerun) :Later :2:30 pm - Anna Luna (remake) :3:15 pm - Gaya ng Dati :4 pm - Spongebob Squarepants :4:30 pm - TODAS Kids :5:15 pm - :Monday: Team Rescue 911 :Tuesday: Global Mission :Wednesday: Report Kay Boss! :Thursday: Lingkod Bayan :Friday: Makabayang Duktor :5:45 pm - Carta de Angel (Philippine remake) / TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawamg Mukha ni Ana) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:30 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: The Weakest Link :Wed & Fri: PBA (until 9:30 pm) :8:30 pm - 2NE1-TV (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :Later :7:45 pm - Janella in Wonderland :8:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :9 pm - Viva Box Office :10:45 pm - Glory Jane :Later :7:45 pm - Janella in Wonderland :8:30 pm - Maghihintay Sa'yo :9:15 pm - Glory Jane / Only Me and You :9:45 pm - Viva Box Office :11 pm - News Team 13 (later at 11:30 pm) :11:30 pm (later at 12 mn) - :Monday: Linawin Natin :Tuesday: Good Take :Wednesday: Forum ni Randy :Thursday: Snooky :Friday: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :12 mn - Noel @ Late Night (later removed) :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Saturday :4:30 am - El Shaddai :6 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :7 am - Barney & Friends / Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :7:30 am - Sesame Street / Denver the Last Dinosaur :8 am - Star Wars: The Clone Wars :8:30 am - Grossology :9 am - Cooltura / Phineas and Ferb / Y2K: Yes to Kids :9:30 am - KapinoyLand :10 am - NBA :12 nn - Lunch Break / APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - Report Kay Boss! :3:30 pm - PBA :5:30 pm - Bitag :Later :3 pm - Cooltura :3:30 pm - KapinoyLand / Spongebob Squarepants :4 pm - PBA :6 pm - DMZ-TV :7 pm - Whattaboys :7:45 pm - Sandy's Romance :8:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :Later :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :8 pm - Love Notes :9 pm - Maya Loves Sir Cgief :9:45 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45 pm - Bitag :11:15 pm - ONE FC :12:15 am - Express Balita Weekend :12:45 am to 1;45 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Family TV Mass :7 am - Kerygma TV :7:30 am - My Friends Tiger & Pooh :8 am - Lilo & Stitch :8:30 am - Phineas and Ferb :9 am - Chinatown TV :10 am - NBA (except Janella in Wonderland Marathon on January 12, 19 and 26) :12:15 pm - It's Partytime / Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm - PBA :Later :3 pm - Friends 4Ever :4 pm - CelebrityDATCom :5 pm - PBA :7 pm - Abra Gayuma :8 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm - Born to be a Superstar :Later :7 pm - The Million Second Quiz :7:45 pm - Abra Gayuma :8:30 pm - Born to be a Superstar :Later :7:45 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12 mn - Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 Primetime Sked (1/4/14) :3:30 pm - 2013-14 PBA Philippine Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Air21 Express (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Bitag :6 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) :7 pm - Whattaboys :7:45 pm - Sandy's Romance :8:30 pm - Janella in Wonderland: The Making :9:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 pm - ONE FC :12:15 am - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :12:45 am to 1:45 am - Home Shopping Network :IBC 13 Primetime Sked (1/1/14) :4 pm - PBA: San Miguel Beermen vs. Meralco Bolts :6 pm - Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: An IBC 54th Anniversary Party :8 pm - Love Notes :9 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :9;45 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45 pm - Bitag :11:15 pm - ONE FC :12:15 am - Express Balita Weekend :12:45 am to 1:45 am - Home Shopping Network :(1/31/14) Sked :10 am - PNPA 35th Commencement Exercises for Class 2014 (simulcast over PTV) :12:30 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm - Anna Luna (remake) :3:15 pm - Gaya ng Dati :4 pm - Spongebob Squarepants :4:30 pm - TODAS Kids :5:15 pm - Team Rescue 911 :5:45 pm - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Janella in Wonderland :8:30 pm - Maghihintay Sa'yo :9:15 pm - Only Me and You :9:45 pm - Viva Box Office: Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita :11:30 pm - News Team 13 :12 mn - Linawin Natin :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network IBC, PTV and IBC News Network airs Sochi Winter Olympics 2014.